


Insomnia

by Lotrepiphany



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotrepiphany/pseuds/Lotrepiphany
Summary: Flug has trouble sleeping and Black Hat takes it upon himself to help, not knowing what chaos this would cause over time.





	1. Insomnia

Black Hat has been sitting at his desk for hours, filling out paperwork and discussing business with clients. It was almost 3am, and he needed a break. He stood up and stretched, feeling a few joints pop and sighed in relief. Pushing in his chair he decided to tour his grand home and admire the art along the walls. The halls were quiet and dark, it was soothing to him. Walking past Dementia's room he could hear soft snoring, but Flug's room was quiet. He cracked open the door to find the room empty. 'That fool is still in the lab!' He thought to himself before storming off.

The doors to the lab swung open and Black Hat stood there, furious. Flug jumped up and squeaked in alarm, not expecting his boss to be up at this hour. "Uh, Jefecito! W-what are y-you doing up this early?" Flug asked, his body trembling in fear. "I should be asking you the same thing, Flug. You humans need sleep in order to function, get to bed, NOW!" Flug gulped, "I-I can't, sir..." Black Hat stomped over to his desk and slammed his hand onto it, leaning forward and grabbing Flug by the shirt. "What do you mean you can't?" "W-well, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, so I came back to finish the device you wanted, a-and-" He pauses, and Black Hat looks at the desk to see the device fully finished, and a new project started. "Flug, you finished it already, you idiot! Why aren't you in your bed!?" He growls and tightens his grip. "Oh, well, I still couldn't relax, s-so I started something simple to try to calm my nerves..." Black Hat loosens his grip. Flug needed to relax. He let's Flug go and stands up straight.

"Flug."  
"Yes, Jefe?"  
"Come with me."

Black Hat leaves the lab and walks down the hall, Flug following close behind him. They turn a few halls before Flug realizes where they were headed. He immediately gets nervous, certain thoughts running through his head. Black Hat stands in front of two massive doors, opening them to reveal his own bedroom. Flug had never seen his bedroom before, and he certainly hadn't seen a bedroom so big. There were large decorated drapes covering the windows, slightly drawn to let in the moonlight. The bed itself was gigantic, especially considering the fact that Black Hat didn't need to sleep. The whole room had a Gothic feel to it, covered in couches, rugs and candles.

"Come along, Flug, don't just stand there." Flug snapped out of his daze to see Black Hat already in the room, sitting in a chair next to the bed. He sheepishly shuffled in, the door slamming shut behind him. There was no turning back at this point.

Now there he was, standing in his boss's bedroom, at night, with the only light source being the moonlight creeping in from the windows. Black Hat gestured to the bed and Flug swallowed hard. His mind was racing, tons of thoughts going through his head at once, making him dizzy. He hesitantly obeyed, walking to the large bed and sitting down at the edge. Black Hat groaned, standing up and shoving Flug onto the bed before putting the blanket over him.

"Jefe? What are you doing?"  
"You are going to sleep, Flug, that is an order."

Flug shifted in the bed, slightly uncomfortable with everything going on. After realizing the reason he was brought here he sighed in relief, knowing Black Hat just wanted him to sleep. The bed felt even bigger than it looked, as he was laying there all alone.

"J-jefecito..?"

Black Hat stood at the foot at the bed, watching him.

"Yes, Flug?"

"I-I don't think I'll be able to sleep..."  
"And why is that?"

Black Hat growled slightly, and Flug curled up into a ball under the blanket, whimpering to himself. Black Hat sighed, boy did he look pathetic. Flug looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

"N-no reason..."

Flug could feel Black Hat's eyes burning into him, and he could feel Black Hat silently judging him. He felt helpless and vulnerable.

Black Hat realized what Flug wanted and mentally gagged, but if it would make Flug sleep... it might not be so bad. He sat on the edge of the bed before scooting over and sneaking under the blanket, laying behind Flug, spooning him. He felt a jolt go through Flug's body and heard a yelp of suprise.

"Sir?! What are you doing?!"

Black Hat didn't answer, burying his face into Flug's shoulder and letting out a huff. He could feel that Flug was very tense, but knew that by human nature he'd eventually relax and become calm. Flug felt warm, and it felt... nice? Pulling the man closer he wrapped his arms around Flug's waist, hooking their legs together.

Flug could feel his cool breath on his neck, and he was surprised at how cold his boss felt. He was very confused, but enjoyed having someone so close, despite the fact that it was some satanic being of a species he probably wouldn't even be able to comprehend.

After laying there for a few minutes Flug relaxed, letting his muscles go to jelly and sinking into the bed. He felt very drowsy and his eyelids grew heavy. Letting out a sigh, he began to drift off, letting sleep overtake his mind.

Black Hat felt Flug's breathing slow, and knew he had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself triumphantly, before realizing he would have to leave. He absolutely hated to admit it, but he... _enjoys_  the cuddling. His neck snapped back and he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thought. 'No! You are Black Hat! You can't enjoy something as feeble as _cuddling_. That's too... _cute_. It would absolutely ruin your image!' He thought to himself angrily, unknowing to himself he had pulled Flug even closer. Looking down at Flug's sleeping form he swore at himself; he shouldn't find something this cute. Especially if that something is a **human.**

With a sigh he rested his chin on Flug's shoulder, eyeing him lazily. His kind didn't need sleep, but was still capable of it. He'd never wanted to do it until now. With a groan he decided his work could wait till morning and laid his head on the pillow, closing his one good eye. He let himself relax and he drifted off to sleep, still holding on to Flug's form.

 


	2. Breakfast

Morning came and Flug woke up, grumbling to himself. He looked around the room in panic before remembering the events of last night. He moved to get out of the bed but two arms still clutching his waist held him back. Cranking his head over he saw his boss fast asleep next to him, slightly drooling on the pillow. Flug examined his sleeping form, 'Wow, he looks so peaceful! ...And kinda cute?' Flug thought to himself. The loud growling of his own stomach cut his thoughts short, and he felt his boss stir in his sleep. Flug whipped his head back and pretended to be asleep to save his boss the embarrassment of knowing he'd been noticed.

The arms that had been holding him were slipped away and Black Hat sat up in the bed. He groggily looked over Flug, smiling to himself. Black Hat stretched his arms and felt a few joints pop, groaning to himself. Climbing out of bed he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, pressing a button on the table next to him. A few minutes later 5.0.5 appeared with a tray holding a hot cup of coffee. Taking the beverage Black Hat waved the bear away, leaving him alone in the room with Flug once again.

Black Hat read the newspaper as he sipped the coffee, glancing over at Flug every few minutes. After pretending to be asleep for about a half hour, Flug slowly sat up in the bed and let out a loud yawn.

"Morning, Flug. Sleep well?"

"Uh, oh yes, sir. T-thank you."

Black Hat scoffed to himself. "You humans and your need for sleep. I'll never understand it." He shakes his head, sipping his coffee.

Flug rubs his arm awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "W-well, I should better get breakfast-" he begins to get up to leave but a tentacle shoots up from the ground and shoves him back onto the bed.

"No need to hurry out, 5.0.5 can bring it for you. You are taking the day off and are going to get a good rest today. I can't have my employees overworked."

"B-but sir-"

"You are _going_  to relax today, _Doctor._  That is an order." Black Hat growls deeply, slighly glaring at him.

Flug sighs in defeat. "Yes sir..."

Black Hat presses a button on the table and Flug lays back on the bed, trying to relax. He starts wondering what he's going to do all day; a day of nothing sounds very boring. He has to do _something_.

5.0.5 walks in, holding a tray of food and presents it to Flug. A plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage, with a large glass of orange juice. He takes it and thanks the bear, smiling at him under the bag. 5.0.5 cheers gleefully and skips out of the room, earning a chuckle from Flug and a gag from Black Hat.

Flug eats breakfast as Black Hat starts filling out paperwork, eyeing Flug as he ate.

"Do you need something, sir?"

"Wha-? What are you talking about, Flug?"

"You keep looking at me. Is something wrong?"

"No there isn't, you fool. You humans are disgusting, how can you put that _filth_  into your bodies constantly? It's absolutely revolting."

A silence sits between them, Black Hat staring at the paperwork in front of him as Flug stares at the half eaten plate before him. "Have you ever _tried_  it, sir?"

The silence crept over them again before Black Hat answered, "Well no, but it looks and sounds pretty disgusting, therefore it is."

"Jefecito?"

" **WHAT.** "

"Come here."

Black Hat groaned loudly, before standing up and stomping over to the bed, sitting down next to Flug with a huff and crossing his arms.

Flug chucked and picked up an unused fork and offered it to Black Hat. "Try something."

Black Hat faked a gag, "You mean eat that slop? I think not!"

Flug let out a deep breath and tried again. "Try something. It's not as bad as you think."

"Ugh, _fine_." He snatched the fork out of Flug's hand and looked over the food, almost nervously. He scooped a bit of the eggs onto the fork and lifted it to his own mouth, hesitating a little.

"Go on. Eat it."

Black Hat growled and stuffed it into his mouth, bracing himself for the worst. He was about to spit it out and make a scene but instead his eyes widened in shock. It was... good. He enjoyed it.

Flug took notice and smirked. "See, I told you. Now try one of the sausages."

Black Hat looked over the plate and stabbed one with the fork, eagerly stuffing it into his mouth. It tasted better than the eggs, much better. "Humans... eat food like this every day..." He mumbles to himself, scraping bits of meat out from between his teeth with his tongue.

"Yes sir, we do. Isn't it _repulsive?_ ~" He mocked, teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Flug." He looked away, slighly embarrassed from being proven wrong.

Flug giggled and decided to make matters worse for his boss. "Almost as repulsive as falling asleep while cuddling a **human,** huh boss?"

Black Hat made a choking sound and went stiff, a small blush creeping onto his face. He had been caught and he knew it. "Ahh, it seems so... and if you tell anyone about any of this..." He turns to face Flug, his face dark and menacing. **"** **I**   **will make sure you don't have**   **a**   **stomach to eat with. Is that clear?"**

Flug shivered in response, "Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now finish eating, you need the energy."

Flug nods and continues eating, a few sausages being stolen from his plate when Black Hat didn't think he was paying attention.

After he finishes eating 5.0.5 is called to retrieve the empty tray. Black Hat and Flug sit in silence before Flug speaks up. "Jefe? Can I go to my room instead of having to sit here all day? N-not that there is anything w-wrong with that, but t-there are more things to do in my room, I-I won't be as bored."

Black Hat ponders a moment before agreeing. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you, sir." He stands and walks to the door. He turns the doorknob and is about to step out of the room before a voice interrups him.

"Oh, and Flug?"

"Yes, boss?"

"To make sure you sleep properly every night you are to sleep in my room instead of your own."

"Just to make sure I am sleeping properly, huh?~"

"Yes. Be here at 10."

"Yes sir."

Flug steps out the door, leaving to his own room, chuckling to himself. This was going to be interesting.

 


	3. Why am I doing this?

Flug was in his room and has been here for a few hours now. It was 7pm and he was building a model plane.

He went to grab the glue but noticed it was missing. "Where did it go?" He mumbled, turning to see if it fell onto the floor. Dementia stood behind him, attempting to sniff the glue.

"Dementia, stop it! That's not what it's for! And get out of my room!" He snatches it out of her hands and angrily slams it onto the table.

She giggles and jabs him on the chest before scuttling out of the room, leaving scratch marks on the floor. Flug sighs in annoyance and turns his attention back to the model plane.

Another hour had gone by and he completed the plane and held it up triumphantly, admiring the design and hard work put into it. He heard a knock at the door and carefully set it down before walking to his door.

Upon opening the door he found his boss standing there, with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Flug. Have you eaten yet? Humans need nourishment thrice a day."

Flug's eyes widened and he sweats nervously. He had been so occupied by sleeping and building model planes that he skipped dinner entirely. He couldn't remember eating lunch either.

"Uh... no, sir. I haven't eaten." Flug glanced up at him sheepishly, expecting to be yelled at.

"Hm... come with me, then. I'll have 5.0.5 make you something." Black Hat grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him forward, earning a small yelp from the boy as he nervously followed.

Flug was deep in thought as they walked. Black Hat has been a lot nicer to him lately, and he himself knew why. He just want sure if _Black Hat_ knew why.

He glanced up at his boss, who had a determined look on is face as he dragged Flug to the kitchen. Black Hat didn't notice and they rounded the corner into the kitchen. He shoved Flug into a chair at the table and called 5.0.5.

In a few seconds the bear walked in and was immediately ordered to make Flug something to eat. 5.0.5 panicked at first from the sudden order, but soon composed himself and started to prepare some food.

Black Hat sat at the table across from Flug, watching the bear work. They sat together in silence, Black Hat thinking to himself. The question finally occurred to him; why was he doing this? Why did he even _care?_

Flug noticed him furrow his brow in confusion and mentally chuckled, knowing it had finally sunk in to him. Flug knew his boss had developed feelings for him, one might even call it a crush. Flug had decided not to say anything, though, and let Black Hat figure it out for himself.

5.0.5 finished cooking and presented the food to Flug. Flug smiled at him in approval and the bear hummed happily in response, going over to wash the dishes. Flug ate silently, glancing over at Black Hat every few minutes to watch his expressions shift around as he was thinking to himself.

As he was about halfway done Black Hat came back to reality and looked at Flug, who was scarfing down his meal. He looked down at the food, seeing if he could steal any bits of anything.

Flug noticed and pushed a bit to the edge of his plate, offering it to Black Hat. Black Hat picked it up and ate it, enjoying the taste and humming to himself in approval.

Flug finished eating and put his dishes in the sink to be taken care of by 5.0.5 later. He stood up and was about to go to his room before Black Hat stood up as well and interrupted him.

"It may not be 10 o'clock yet, but it's close so you should just come back with me for the night." Black Hat turned to exit the kitchen. Flug rolled his eyes in amusment, smiling to himself under his bag. "Alright, but let me put on some pajamas first." Black Hat allowed him to go back to his room and change. After he had gotten ready for bed he went back to the the room they had spent the previous night.

Black Hat sat in his chair as Flug went to the bed. He looked at a clock as he passed to see that it was 9:43pm, close enough to his curfew, he supposed. He lied down in the bed and tried to relax.

He had trouble relaxing, and Black Hat took notice of his constant tossing and turning. Flug had been laying there for 3 hours and hadn't gotten any sleep at all. 

"Flug! What's taking you so long to fall asleep!?" Black Hat blurted out in annoyance. "I-I'm sorry sir, I just can't get to sleep... I have insomnia so it takes a while..."

Black Hat took interest at this new word "inso-what?"

Flug cleared his throat. "Insomnia. It means I can't sleep. I can't control it, it it just happens sometimes..."

Black Hat pauses for a moment, absorbing his words and thinking to himself. "Hm... would it help if I repeated my actions from last night?"

"Well..." Flug trailed off nervously, "Y-yes, but you don't have to do that..."

Black Hat groaned and stood up. "If it will stop your tossing and turning I'll do it. Listening to it is rather **annoying."** He takes off his coat and folds it onto the chair and removes his shoes, kicking them to the side. He had noticed they caused discomfort while sleeping and decided it was best to discard them. He crawled into the bed and spooned Flug once again.

Flug sighed, enjoying the closeness. Black Hat groaned, faking displeasure. "I would be grateful for you to fall asleep fast, I don't enjoy doing this."

"Then why didn't you leave after I fell asleep last night?"

"I figured it would wake you up. So I stayed."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Are you _implying_ something, _Flug?"_

Flug only shivered in response, whimpering out before going quiet. Black Hat looked over him as he lied there. He _did_ have a point. That was _not_ the only reason. He didn't know why, but he liked being close to Flug. _Only_ Flug. He wanted to make sure Flug was okay, and the concept of that bewildered him. The concept of that... _scared_ him.

Flug felt anxious and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He closed his eyes anyway, trying his best to relax.

All of the sudden he was pulled closer to Black Hat, and he could feel his cool breath on his own neck. It felt nice in an odd way, and it was peaceful. They lied there in silence for an hour or so before one of them finally relaxed and drifted off. And that one was not Flug.

Soft snoring emmited from behind him and Flug smiled to himself. He carefully rolled over to look at him while still being held in his arms.

Black Hat was fast asleep, tongue lolled out onto the pillow. Flug chuckled to himself before cuddling closer to Black Hat, feeling the coolness radiating off of him, and slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing his conscious mind could register was the feeling of being pulled closer.

 


	4. What is happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual themes hinted at.

Black Hat woke to a loud thud. He looked around his room but didn't see anything that could be the source of the sound, so he dismissed it. He looked down to see Flug cuddled into his chest, softly snoring.

Black Hat smiled to himself; Flug usually wasn't this cute. _Wait...what?_ Did he just call Flug _cute?_

He didn't have time to dwell on it, as Dementia sprang up from under the bed and yelled, "WHOA, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? DID YOU GUYS F-"

She was cut off by Flug waking up, panicking, and instinctively punching her in the gut.

"No, Dementia, he was just helping me sleep!"

"Eugh, No! That is revolting! And how did you even get in my room!?"

Dementia groaned in pain, but recovered quickly and giggled, siting on the bed and poking Flug. She turned to Black Hat, "I followed 5.0.5 when he gave you your coffee yesterday! I couldn't find Flug in his room or the lab so I came here!"

Flug groaned, "Why were you looking for me?"

Dementia pauses, ignoring the question completely. "Are you guys dating?"

Black Hat jolts up, sitting in the bed and faking a dramatic and disgusted gag. "Me? Dating **Flug?** That is almost as disgusting as-"

"No, we aren't." Flug interrupted him, sitting up and glancing at him slightly. "I've just had some insomnia lately, and it has been affecting my work so he is making sure I sleep better."

Black Hat nods his head, glancing back at him.

"Well how come you are sleeping together? Are you sure you guys didn't f-"

"Dementia, for the love of hats, we did not do that. I don't know why he started cuddling me to get me to sleep, but it's helping so I'm not stopping him. It's just sleep, Dementia." Flug explained, trying not to get to angry.

Black Hat stayed silent, thinking to himself.

"Hmmmmmmmm.... okay, whatever, I'm bored. I'm gonna find 5.0.5, see ya." And with that she runs out of the room before anyone has time to react.

They both sit there in silence for a moment, staring at the door.

"Get to work, Flug."

"Yes sir!"

Flug get up and hastily walks out of the room, leaving Black Hat to his own thoughts.

Black Hat sits there, the events of what just happened running through his head.

Why did Dementia ask if they were dating? He'd never ever date a **human,** where could she have possibly gotten that idea?

Or did she know something he didn't?

Black Hat stands and paces around the room, thinking to himself more.

Why did he want to help Flug so much?  
Why was this so important to him?  
Why was he putting so much effort into this?  
Why was he actually cuddling with him and not just ordering him to sleep?  
Why did he actually like the cuddling?  
 _ **Why** **did** **he** **actually** **like** **the** **cuddling!?**_

Black Hat snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. His thoughts were racing, and he began to feel nauseous. He sat in his chair and took a deep breath. He needed his coffee.

He called for 5.0.5, and a few minutes later 5.0.5 came in and brought him a cup of coffee and a plate of sausages on a tray.

_Sausages?_

"5.0.5, why did you bring me this? I don't indulge in human foods!" 5.0.5 puts the tray down on the table and gives him a note.

"Consider this a thank you for helping me sleep. - Dr. Flug"

Black Hat groaned and massaged his temples. "Just go away." 5.0.5 obeys and leaves the room.

Black Hat sighs and looks at the sausages. They looked absolutely delicious, but he didn't want to eat them out of spite. He sipped his coffee slowly and eyed them closely. "Well... one couldn't hurt." He picked one up and swallowed it whole. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing another. And another. Soon the plate was empty and Black Hat burped to himself, his tongue lolled out in satisfaction.

He closed his eyes for a moment, overtaken by the bliss from the feeling of a full stomach. He has never felt this before and he greatly enjoyed it. Taking another sip of coffee he stood up to stretch, cracking his back. His mind wandered a bit, his thoughts going back to Flug.

He thought about how cute Flug was this morning, and how he never seemed that cute before. He thought about the way Flug looked and acted and how it all made him feel weird in his gut. He started smiling to himself before he was brought back to reality.

Why was he smiling?  
Why did his gut feel weird?  
Why did his chest feel weird?  
Why did everything feel all tingly?  
 _W_ _hy_ _did this feel good?_  
 _Why did he enjoy this?_  
 _Why couldn't he stop thinking about Flug?_  
 _ **Why**_ _**did** **the** **idea of dating him sound appealing?**_

**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?**

 


	5. Returned

Flug enters his lab, refreshed and ready to work. He sits at a desk and starts drawing blueprints to his next invention.

"A line here.. a line there... aaannnddd done!" He finishes drawing the plans for a new ray gun and looks down at it triumphantly.

"Good! Now to start building it."

He begins to build, and looks at the time. It's well past noon, and he hadn't heard anything from his boss.

'Was he still in his room? Usually he would have gone to his office by now... how odd.' Flug wondered. He paused for a moment, thinking it over.

He slouches in his chair and puts a hand to his chin, going deep into thought. The whole scenerio of the last few days have been rather odd.

He knew exactly what was going on. And he knew Black Hat was still trying to figure it out for himself.

He just wasn't sure if he _liked_ what was going on.

Sure his boss was handsome and powerful and cunning and villainous and fearless and... and...

Oh.

_Oh no._

He shot up in his chair and swore loudly, the realization hitting him.

_He returned those feelings._

He sat there for a moment to let it all sink it. After a few moments of contemplating his existence he slumped back into his chair and sighed, accepting defeat and letting his emotions win.

Okay, now _he_ had a crush. On his boss. A crush... on **Black Hat.** Of course this had to happen.

He face palmed and groaned.

'Well...' He thought to himself, 'at least I know he feels the same way. Now I just have to wait for him to figure it out.'

He takes a deep breath, accepts his feelings, and continues working.

A few hours later he leaves to go eat dinner, knowing if he didn't his boss would be angry.

As he walks into the kitchen he sees Dementia, who is eating an obscene amount of cheese.

"Hey Dementia."

"Hey there, Lover Boy, how ya doin?~" She bites her lips and wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Ah, I'm doing... well. I guess." He debates if he should tell her about his feelings. He knows she can keep a secret, but with this kind of information she would hint and push and try to take matters into her own hands. Also he'd prove her right and he didn't want to deal with her 'I knew it' rave.

He gets a bowl of soup that he can drink through a straw so she doesn't see him eat and sits across from her, watching her consume cheeses that were probably moldy by now. The smell made him gag but he tried his best to ignore it.

"So. Flug. Are you two actually a thing?" She looks up at him, leaning an elbow on the table.

"Ah, no. We aren't."

"Well why not?"

"Excuse me?" Flug looks at her, raising a brow in question.

"Well," She trails off before she composes her train of thought. "Do you like him? In that way?"

Flug pauses, nervously slurping his soup.

"Ah HAH! You do love eachother!" She stands and points at him, shaking the table loudly as she yells.

"No! Dementia, sit down! And be quiet!" He sighs as she sits and quiets down, urging him on.

He rejects and stands, putting his bowl in the sink and turning to her.

"There is nothing between me and Black Hat. Nothing is happening. And everything that we just talked about is never to be brought up again, **got it?**

She reluctantly agrees and turns her attention back to her cheese, slightly upset from not getting the information she wanted. Flug leaves the room, heading back to his lab.

As he walked he sighed. 'Nothing is happening between us.' He thought to himself, 'But i wish something _was_ happening between us.' He entered the lab and slouched against the door. 'I hope he figures out what is happening soon...'

He went back to his desk to continue working, his thoughts consisted of nothing but Black Hat.

 


	6. Can I try it?

A short amount of time had passed and Flug grew hungry again. He wandered into the kitchen to find something more filling that could keep him full.

He finds some fruit in the fridge and decided he could make a smoothie. That seems filling, or at least enough to keep him until morning.

He shoves a couple different fruits and juices into a blender and soon has a fruit smoothie. He sets it aside to clean his mess, as he accidently spilt a bit on the counter.

Finally he is holding a nice big glass filled with his fruit smoothie and he goes back to the lab, not wanting Dementia to walk into the kitchen, see him, and start asking questions.

Flug gets to his lab and puts a straw into the beverage, taking a sip. The drink was sweet and tangy, with a slightly sour aftertaste. It was cool and refreshing, though a bit thick. "Hmm. Could have added a bit more juice to the mix..." He swishes it around in his hand, watching the liquid swirl around in the glass.

"What could have used more juice?" A deep voiced asked from behind him.

"Oh!" Flug spun around, almost spilling his drink. "O-oh, Jefecito! I didn't hear you come in! How... how long have you been standing there..?"

Black Hat stared at him with an emotionless expression. "I've just arrived. Now I believe I've asked you a question, Doctor."

"H-huh?" Flug started, trying to remember. "Oh! Oh, yes. I made a smoothie with some fruit, but I didn't make it right..." He trails off, looking down at the drink in his hand.

Black Hat looks at the drink as well. "A smoothie? I've never had one. What's in it?" He had never been interested in foods before, and the only drink he had ever been fond of was coffee. After finding that food wasn't so bad, he was slightly willing to try a few new things.

He was only willing to try foods that Flug enjoyed, though.

Flug looked back up at his boss, "What's in the smoothie? Oh, uh... various fruits I found in the fridge. Strawberries, bananas, blueberries... I think I put a lemon or a lime in there, that's probably why it's sour..." He stops and thinks for a second before snapping back to reality. "There are other fruits in it too, but I forgot what. I also put some grape juice in it, but I don't think I put enough..."

Black Hat nods his head and thinks to himself before hesitantly asking, "Can I try it?"

Flug halted his train of thought and looked at Black Hat, slightly confused. He... he wanted to try it? He actually... _wanted_ to try it?

"Uh... sure. Let me get you a straw. They are easier to drink that way."

He walks over and sets it down on the desk. Black Hat walks over to it while Flug walks to another table to get him a straw. Black Hat leans forward and sniffs it skeptically. He didn't entirely trust it but if Flug liked it, it must be at least tolerable.

It smelled... odd. The aroma was unfamiliar and he was debating if he liked the scent of something so sweet and sugary.

Flug cut his debate short when he plunged another straw into the beverage, the movement catching Black Hat's attention. He looked up at Flug and cleared his throat.

"So... I just drink it? Out of the straw?"

Flug nodded nervously, highly doubting that Black Hat would even remotely enjoy this.

Black Hat reached forward to grab the straw, guiding it to his mouth. He took a sip, no emotions were shown on his face or even in his body language. Everything was dull and dead.

After getting a generous amount in his mouth he stood up, swishing it around along his tongue, taking in the flavors and trying to pin point what they were. After a few seconds of this he swallowed.

"Well... that was aa-aaAHH!" The sour aftertaste caught him off guard and he stepped back with one foot, scrunching up his face and shaking his head violently.

The sourness passed and he stood there staring at Flug, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What _was_ that?" Black Hat whispered, in awe at how a flavor could make his body react in such a way on its own.

"That was probably the lemon or lime. They are a bit sour, especially lemons." Flug answered. He wouldn't say it but he found Black Hat's reaction extremely amusing. He should introduce him to new foods more often. Maybe just get him to eat a lemon whole.

Flug cleared his throat, trying _very_ hard not to laugh at the thought of his boss eating a lemon and how he would react. His whole body would probably scrunch up and shudder and he would yell out in surprise and-

Flug coughed a bit, hiding a few giggles. He'd have to save that thought for later.

"How do you make a smoothie like this?" Black Hat asked. He enjoyed the drink, and wanted more. He didn't want to take this one from Flug as he obviously needed it, he _actually_ went out _on his own_ to get it without being yelled at to eat.

"Well, I'd show you, but I used the last of he strawberries. Wait, do you like it?" Flug's eyes widened and he looked up at his boss. He was quite shocked that Black Hat enjoyed it.

"Yes, I do like it." Black Hat tried not to stutter, as he was slightly embarrassed that he did like it. "Is there not another way to get more?"

He covered his embarrassment well and Flug didn't notice. "Well... we could... uh..." He twiddled his fingers together nervously, looking at the floor. "We could share mine?" Flug looked up at his boss, blushing slightly at the thought. They'd be sharing the same drink and their faces would be so close and they would- Oh gosh he was blushing!

Flug was thankful to be wearing a bag, as it hid the fact that he was slowly becoming more and more flustered.

Black Hat thought for a moment. "Don't you need it, though? You went out to make it yourself. You must be hungry."

"Oh no, Jefe. Well, yes, I am hungry, but I can never finish a whole glass on my own. It's too big, I can't drink all that." Flug straightens his posture, hoping it would help calm his nerves. It only slightly helped.

"Well... if you say so. We will share it, then?" Black Hat asks, confirming that Flug was sure he was willing to share. He hated to admit it but he was secretly hoping Flug would say yes. The idea of drinking together seemed... appealing? Somehow?

"Ah, yes. Yes, we can share." Flug nods as he talks, getting anxious. He sits at his desk and takes the straw under his bag and into his mouth, taking a small sip.

Black Hat nods and stands at the other side of the desk, following Flug's lead and grabbing the straw, taking a sip of a similar size.

It takes Black Hat a few minutes to realize how closes their faces are, and to realize thats the reason why Flug is frantically looking around the room and fidgeting in his seat. He himself becomes weary of the situation, but continues to stay put.

He starts to feel that odd familiar sensation in his gut. It feels like butterflies are flying around in there, flapping their wings and brushing them against the walls of his stomach. He glances at Flug and the feeling gets more intense, finding it's way up to his chest. He furrows his brow and looks away, not wanting to be noticed.

They finish the drink and flug pulls away. Black Hat shoots up, clearing his throat. "That was delicious. I have work to attend to now, I'll be on my way. I'll see you in an hour." He turns swiftly and speedwalks out of the room, wanting to get out as soon as possible. He walks down the hall to his office and slams the doors shut.

"What are you doing, Black Hat!" He yells to himself, "You are the most powerful entity this world has ever come across! You have never been defeated before, and now just the gaze of some human has you running! What is wrong with you!" He bangs his head on the door, swearing to himself.

Meanwhile Flug sits in his lab, silently staring at the empty glass.

He just shared a smoothie with his boss.

 


	7. Nightmares

Flug sat in his lab for a moment, processing everything that had happened. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and stood, grabbing the empty glass.

Walking to the kitchen he passed 5.0.5, giving him a pat on the tummy and receiving a happy chirp in return.

He washed the glass and put it away, leaning against the counter for a moment to reflect on the past few days.

Black hat... _his **boss,**_ has fallen for him. _Him. Dr. Flug Slys._ And he returned those feelings. Why? He didn't know.

He did know that Black Hat had never loved before, and he was confused. He knew that Black Hat had no idea what the feelings were. But he also knew that Black Hat would _figure it out._ He knew Black Hat was intelligent enough to know what love was, he just didn't know what it _felt_ like.

All Flug had to do was wait.

Glancing at the clock he walked to his room to get ready for bed. Once ready, he roamed to halls towards Black Hat's room.

He knocked a couple times and waited. After a few seconds the door cracked opened, Black Hat standing there to see who it was. Upon seeing Flug he opened the door all the way, letting him in.

They walked to the bed and Black Hat removed his coat and shoes as Flug got into a comfortable laying position. Once finished he layed next to Flug, spooning him as usual.

Flug was about to question him, but chose not to and stretched his body, using it as an excuse to scoot closer to his boss.

Black Hat was already half asleep, not noticing Flug's actions and instinctively nuzzling into his shoulder.

Flug covered his mouth, hiding a squeak of excitement and blushed bright pink. He heard soft snoring behind him and blushed more, shifting even closer to the creature behind him.

Black Hat responded by hugging Flug closer in his sleep, exhaling deeply. Flug turned his head a bit to catch his boss blushing in his sleep.

"Aww, Jefectio!" He whispers to himself, overjoyed at the scene in front of him. He cooed slightly in response and put his head back down, closing his eyes and relaxing.

After a short time passed Flug had fallen into a deep sleep, dreams filling his mind.

Bad dreams.

**Nightmares.**

"No! No! No! No-aaAAHHH!!!"

Flug woke up screaming, sweating profusely. Black Hat sat above him, gripping his shoulders.

"Flug, what are you screaming about? Are you in pain?" Black Hat asked.

"No, no I'm not hurt. I-I just had a nightmare..." Flug responds, shyly looking to the side.

"A... nightmare?" He pauses for a moment, thinking for a moment. "Nightmares are when humans have bad sleep hallucinations, correct?"

Flug blinks at him, staring for a moment before chuckling to himself. "They're called dreams, sir. And yes, they are when we have bad dreams."

Black Hat slowly let's go of his shoulders and sits next to him. "What was the nightmare about?"

Flug sits up, surprised at Black Hat's concern and interest. "Well..." He pauses, "dreams are a little weird. So this may sound weird..."

He proceeds to tell his boss his nightmare in great detail, telling tales of failed experiments killing everyone in Black Hat Inc. and plane accidents that were his fault.

Black Hat sat there and listened, perplexed that dreams could be so harsh. Why would his mind come up with something like this?

Flug finished his story and looked at Black Hat, seeming slightly upset.

Black Hat wasn't sure of how to comfort him so he just gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Err..." He started, not knowing what to say.

Flug chuckled, amused at his confusion. "I feel better now, can we go back to sleep?"

Black Hat's eyes widened at hearing "we" and was about to get angry, but decided against it. "Yes. You humans need sleep."

Flug and Black Hat lied back down, getting comfortable. Flug rolled over to face his boss and snuggled into his chest, sighing to himself pleasantly.

Black Hat felt warmth fill his chest that prevented him from recoiling, or reacting all together. Grumbling to himself he draped an arm over Flug's waist, mumbling about how humans were weak and useless animals who needed comfort at the silliest things.

Flug smiled, letting himself drift off to the sound of his boss grumbling and complaining.

Black Hat stayed awake for another few hours, watching Flug sleep and mentally hitting himself for finding it cute.

He scooted away to admire Flug's sleeping form and felt fluttering in his stomach when Flug unconsciously reached out to find him in his sleep.

Black Hat stayed still and allowed Flug to feel around the bed for a minute. Eventually Flug found him and curled up against his chest, mumbling to himself in his sleep and clutching his boss tightly.

Growling to himself he held Flug in return, letting the feeling in his gut take charge for the moment.

He stopped to think for a moment. He enjoyed this closeness. He enjoyed holding and hugging onto Flug. Why? Why did he like this? He hated physical contact and now here he was, latched on to this human, wishing they were closer. Wishing he was awake so he could consciously return the hug.

Why was he felling like this? It must be one of those pesky _human_ emotions, ugh. He will deal with it tomorrow.

Letting his eyelids go heavy he too fell asleep, knowing full well he might get caught cuddling onto Flug.

But he didn't care if he got caught.

 


	8. Get off me!

Flug woke up and looked around to see that he was curled up against Black Hat's chest. Shuffling a bit he felt how tightly his boss was holding him, and how tightly he himself was holding his boss.

They had been sleeping in a very tight embrace and Flug could tell his arms were going to be very sore for the rest of the day.

He looked at Black Hat, who was sound asleep and snoring softly. Flug sighed, boy did he look cute when he slept. He just wished he could say or do something about it...

Flug closed his eyes and rested his head against Black Hat, enjoying the closeness and daydreaming, waiting for his boss to awaken.

A half hour later he felt Black Hat stir, and a hand gripping his side. Black Hat opened his eyes and jerked when he noticed how close Flug was before remembering this was his own doing.

Sighing heavily, he nuzzled his forehead into Flug's bag. He wished Flug was awake; he wanted to hold him close and hug him but he didn't know why. He just wanted Flug close and he wanted Flug to hold **him** close in return. Little did he know that Flug _was_ awake and was feeling the same way.

The little scientist decided to make his consciousness known and pushed back on his chest a bit. Black Hat begrudgingly let him go as quickly as he could, not wanting to be caught and seen as weak, but also not wanting to let go in the first place.

 Flug sat up and rubbed his eyes underneath is bag, yawning loudly. Black Hat followed and sat up, peering over at him in disgust.

"What's wrong, Jefe?"

Black Hat rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Your human sleeping rituals are pathetic, grabbing on to me like a filthy dog, eugh..." 

Flug held back a chuckle and stood up, stretching. He glances at his boss for permission to leave, and upon seeing him nod Flug leaves the room for breakfast.

After receiving his coffee and finishing it, Black Hat walks to his office to try to get some work done. He had gotten behind on paperwork and needed to focus his mind somewhere.

Upon entering his office he was met with 5.0.5, who was dusting a few paintings. Black Hat decided to ignore him and proceeded to his desk.

He wasn't paying much attention and let out a screech in surprise as he was lifted into the air, two giant bear arms around his waist.

"Put me down you idiot! I have work to do!" Black Hat yelled, furious.

5.0.5 did not do so, and instead hugged him tighter and sat down with him in his lap. Black Hat fought to get out of his grip but alas he couldn't escape.

Black Hat did not want this, this was physical contact, he did not like that. He wanted freedom. How dare this bear hug him!?

Dementia crawled in and giggled. "Aww, look at you two!"

Black Hat struggled, "Dementia! get him off me, now!" But she did not do so, she only laughed harder.

"Grrr, why is this failed experiment hugging me!?" 5.0.5 gave a small coo in satisfaction, enjoying the fact that he was hugging something. "And why is he enjoying it so much? Go away!"

Dementia walks up and leans on 5.0.5, greatly amused at the scene before her. "He is hugging you because he loves you! He likes being around you!"

Black Hat growled in response, finally getting free and summoning a mass of tentacles to aggressively throw them out of the room.

Marching to his desk he sulks and grumbles to himself, "Stupid bear hugging me because he loves me oh bloody please he doesn't even-" Oh. Wait a second.

He is hugging me because he loves me. That means...

Oh.

Oh my.

That means...

_OH!!!_

Black Hat stumbled back, the realization finally hitting him. He needed to sit down.

Stumbling over to his chair he sat down, sweating profusely. Laying back he repeated the words over in his head.

This is not happening.

This is not happening.

This is _not_ happening.

This... is not....

Th...

This... can't be happening.

Can... _can_ this be happening?

_Is_ this happening?

He needed answers and he needed them _right now._

 


	9. This isn't happening

Black Hat leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath.

How? How could this happen? He was BLACK HAT. He could destroy all of humanity in an instant, but has now fallen for a part of it himself.

He was disgusted. Disgusted in both Flug and himself.

Why would _he_ fall for a _human._ Humans are pathetic and worthless and emotional. What could he _possibly_ find appealing in one? And of all the humans why _Flug?_ He was just so cowardly and nervous and... and... _cute._

Dear hats he hates cute things. Kittens, puppies... bleh. He hated all of it. But Flug... he was different. He had more to him than just cute. He was smart. No, he was brilliant. The way he moved and the way he worked was absolutely mesmerizing. And that made the fact that he was cute... tolerable. And even desirable.

Wait, what is he thinking?! Why is he thinking about this nonsense! This is _not_ happening. He does _not_ have _feelings_ for that clumsy piece of flesh. That is absolutely revolting!

Black Hat stands and paces the floor. He mutters profanities under his breath before walking to his desk and slamming his fist forcefully onto the wood. He hears the desk crack and looks down at the damage.

He just cracked his own desk. Why did he just crack his own desk?

He stands there looking at it for a moment thinking to himself.

With a loud sigh he snaps his fingers and the desk is fixed. He decides to go outside for some fresh air, hoping that maybe it will help clear his mind.

He walks down the hallways and looks at the paintings and photos along the walls. Most of them are of himself, a few include others. Not many, though.

He reaches the front door and steps out, breathing in deeply and letting out a sigh. He closes the door and stands there, watching the town as people minded their own business.

Leaning against the door he shuts his eye for a moment. God his head hurt, when did this headache start?

Furrowing his eyebrows together he tried to focus on nothing. He wanted to clear his mind.

But he couldn't. All he could think about was the realization that he had feelings for that miserable human.

With a groan he looked around, watching. He couldn't stand this, he needed to do something. Anything.

He walks back inside and stands there, unsure of where to go. He sees 5.0.5 cleaning some paintings and watches him for a moment before someone walks around the corner.

Flug.

Black Hat tenses, not wanting to accept or acknowledge his feelings but he can't help the leap in his chest as soon as he sees Flug.

"Oh, hi Jefe! I- sir are you okay?"

Noticing how tense his boss is, Flug grows concerned and walks over to him. "Why are you so tense? Did something happen?"

Black Hat shifted, trying to compose himself. He did not want to let his feelings known to Flug. Flug was a human, he would never share feelings like this for someone like himself. Humans mate with humans, he had never heard of a case otherwise.

"I am fine, mind your own business you idiot! Don't you have work to do? I'm not forcing you to sleep early just for you to lounge around all day!"

Flug grows nervous and gulps. "O-oh, I was having trouble focusing so I w-was taking a small w-walk around to try to clear my th-thoughts..." 

Black Hat chuckles, knowing exactly how he feels before speaking up with a calmer tone, "Get back to work."

"Yes s-sir." Flug backs away before scuttling off, speedwalking down the hall and tripping over his feet, falling to the floor briefly before scrambling up and running to the lab, hoping he wasn't noticed.

His fall was noticed, however, by Black Hat. He groaned to himself before walking to his office, mentally slapping himself in the face for finding it so cute. 

He sits in his chair and buries his face in his hands.

"I can't believe this..." He mumbles, "I can't believe... I won't. This isn't happening." He sits up and slams a fist on the table. "This isn't happening and I will prove it to myself."

He stands up and straightens his coat before stomping out the door, swiftly trudging down the halls as he focuses on the hallways in front of him. Marching down to Flug's lab he bursts open the door and steps in triumphantly.

Flug jumps and grabs his chest, "Jefecito, you scared me! What are you doing in here?" He looks at Black Hat and tilts his head, looking like a confused puppy.

Black Hat's insides immediately melt to goo and the sound of Flug's voice pounds into his skull, sending waves through his spine that shoot straight into his legs and makes his knees feel like jelly. His stomach ties into knots and his chest feels like it's about to burst.

Okay, that wasn't normal. Maybe he _does_ have feelings for the human.

"I just came in to see how much you had done today. What are you working on?" Black Hat shakes his head slightly and walks up to Flug, coming up with and excuse to change the subject.

Flug raises an eyebrow. "That was quite an entrance for a check up." He shrugs, "but I've gotten 2 blueprints finished and have been tinkering with a few other devices."

"Ah. Good. Carry on, then." Black Hat turns to leave before he is interrupted.

"Uh, sir? Are you feeling well? You have been acting strange today."

Black Hat could feel heat in his face and was glad he wasn't facing Flug. Flug cares for his wellbeing, that adorable little idiot...

"Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about it, I can handle it myself. No need for your concern." Black Hat stated, looking down at the floor.

"Handle what?"

Black Hat flinched. He slipped up, how can he get out of this? He didn't want to lie, but he definitely didn't want to tell the truth.

"Well... I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? If you need help with something I can be of assistance. N-Not that I don't t-think you can't handle it yourself..." Flug trails off, getting nervous.

Black Hat feels like his chest has been hit with a bullet. Why did he have so many emotions!?

"Personal... things. You wouldn't be interested."

"Well I am."

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

_"Why?"_ Black Hat whips around, glaring at him. Flug can see a light blush dusted across his face.

"Boss, are you... blushing?" Flug squints, trying to look closer before it clicks in his head.

Oh. He figured it out.

 


	10. No

"No! I most certainly am **_not_** blushing, you idiot!" Black Hat spat, turning to face him more directly.

Flug giggled and smiled under his bag, enjoying how flustered his boss was getting.

"Jefecito, I know why you are here." Flug smiles brightly at him, though it is unseen behind his bag. He slowly walks closer to Black Hat, making sure not to scare him away.

Black Hat took a step back. He felt skittish, he did not want to talk about this. He knew for sure he would be rejected. What if Flug quit because of this? What if he told the other villains? Oh, he'd be an absolute joke...

"Jefe." Black Hat was snapped out of his thoughts and slowly looked down at Flug. Flug had stopped walking and had put his hands on Black Hat's shoulders, holding him there. "I feel the same way." His smile widened, shyly inching closer.

Black Hat's eyes widened. "You do? But I'm not human." His eyes narrowed, "Why would you feel that way about something as inhuman as me?" He looks at Flug in disbelief, not fully trusting his words and shrugging his hands away.

Black Hat grumbles, "I'm a monster, Flug, why would you like me? Why would you even _care?_ Just look at me!" He pushed Flug away, but Flug came right back.

Flug looks at him sadly, "Jefe, I-"

"No." Black Hat interrupted, frowning grimly. He let out a low angry growl as he spoke in a dark tone, "You are a filthy liar, **Flug."** He spat the name as if it were oozing poison and took another step back, turning to leave.

"Black Hat, wait!" Flug blurted out, feeling a cold emptiness rise up in his chest as too many emotions flooded in all at once.

Without a word, Black Hat exited through the door. As the door opened a gust of wind threw Flug back, sending him tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. Flug immediately jumped up and burst out after him, but his boss had dissappeared. Looking in all directions he could not find a trace of Black Hat.

Flug felt as if a bullet has been shot directly through his chest as he fell to his knees, the pain was indescribable. Raising a hand to his chest he put the other against his forehead as he pulled his knees to his chest, shivering lightly.

"Oh, fuck, what did I do? I shouldn't have said anything, I sh-shouldn't have e-expected him to w-want a-anything to do with me! I'm s-such a f-fuck up..." Flug whispered to himself, burying his head in his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs, gripping them tightly.

Every inch of his body was trembling and every muscle felt weak and heavy. He whimpered as tears began to softly flow, blurring his vision. He didn't care if he couldn't see, he felt too alone to care.

His bag became damp from the tears as he sniffled and cried. "I just... I wish we could be happy... together." Tears flowed more aggressively, staining his bag and filling his goggles. The bag started falling apart so he pulled it off, along with his goggles.

His hair was messy and unkempt, but he wasn't phased by it. "I guess some dreams... aren't ment to come true."

Flug sat against the door outside the lab crying, feeling lost. All hope had shattered, and he felt nothing.

He sat there for hours, weeping and quivering before finally passing out from exhaustion. His body had fallen limply to the side, spread out in the hallway outside the door to the lab.

His dreams quickly turned into nightmares, dark and flooded with depression, causing him to twitch and whimper in his sleep.

Black Hat had dissappeared to his room and locked the door with a flash.

"That treacherous dolt **_dares_** lie to me?!" He grabs a nearby chair and flings it into a wall. "I will **_not_** take pity from a halfwit! Does he think I am a _bloody **fool?"**_

The chair shatters into hundreds of pieces as Black Hat flings everything off his desk, anything fragile being destroyed.

His body erupts with a loud growl as he sinks his claws deep into the wood of his desk, scraping his claws across the surface in long crooked trails.

Creatures from other dimensions escape into this world through the cuts in the wood and flew around the room, moaning in despair and screaming unearthly howls before soon dying off and dissappearing forever.

He stares up at them in rage, snarling and raking his claws down the wall, tearing apart the wallpaper. Yanking his claws out of the wall he stumbles back and stares at the damage.

It isn't enough.

Trudging across the room he rips down a large tapestry of himself and tears it into shreads.

Black Hat stood over it, panting hard and growling. He stares at the wreckage for a moment before pausing to look around the room. Pausing to look at all the destruction he made. The destruction he made _in his own room._

All emotions drain from his body and he just stands there, lost and confused.

Bending over he picks up a piece of the torn tapestry and looks at it. The piece was unidentifiable. The pieces of the tapestry were split up like an unsolvable puzzle, there was no way any mortal could put it back together.

He crushed the fabric in his hand, glaring harshly down at it before throwing it to the ground, letting it hit the floor without a second glance.

With a quick turn he marched to his bed and sat down.

He sat there staring off into space. What was this feeling? This feeling of... _emptiness_ deep in his chest?

He didn't like this feeling, he wanted to get rid of it. He needed to fill it with _something._

Black Hat put his head in his hands, but recoiled when he felt something wet. What was this? Water...? He was... he was crying!?

Tears filled his eye as he stared at his hands, and the hole in his chest went colder than ice. Trying to blink the tears away, they instead rolled down his cheek, dripping off of his chin.

The liquid pooled around his monocle as well, but he wiped it away before it could flow too freely.

Black Hat hated this, he was Black Hat! He doesn't cry!

He sprang up, ready to fight something, but his body worked against him and dragged him back down, forcing him back onto the bed.

Growling loudly he dug his claws into the bed, ripping through the sheets and mattress.

Anger. He was angry. But why couldn't he feel it? All he felt was nothing, a gaping wound in his core.

Why did he even feel this way in the first place? What was the cause of all this?

Something deep in his gut told him what the cause was, but he didn't want to listen. He didn't want to think of that right now. He didn't want to think of that ever.

Flug was a fool.  
Flug was a dolt.  
Flug was an idiot.  
Flug was a filthy backstabbing _liar._

There was no other feasible explanation. Humans don't fall in love with beasts, they just don't! Black Hat had never heard of a time when they ever cared about beasts; they had always run away from them.

Flug couldn't and wouldn't return those feelings, he would be outcasted from his own kind. He was a liar, no human could feel love for someone as horrible as himself.

Right?

 


	11. Go away

Black Hat looked at the time. It was almost midnight. Flug hadn't shown up at curfew!

He growled to himself and stood. It didnt matter, he didn't want to see Flug anyways.

Groaning in disgust at the thought of Flug, he walked to the door. No reason to waste his time on something as trivial as _sleep_ tonight. Must as well go get some work done.

Opening and closing the door to his room, he stepped into the hallway and started towards his office.

Black Hat needed to clear his mind, he couldn't focus on work with such horrid thoughts as _Flug_ interfering with his train of thought. He let his mind wander elsewhere as he navigated the halls.

Turning a corner he looked at the self portraits along the wall. He was a wonderful being, so powerful, so evil, so _monstrous!_ He was a glorious beast, no human could ever fully appreciate his amazing power.

Smiling evilly to himself he filled his head with narcissistic thoughts, inflating his own ego. He was amazing! He was **Black Hat!** He was-

As he neared the doors to the lab on his way to his office he saw a peculiar sight. Flug was sprawled out in the hall, passed out and whimpering in his sleep.

Black Hat's train of thought went to a halt as he walked closer to Flug's unconscious form.

Why was he here? Where was his bag?

Looking over he saw the bag a few feet away, it looked damp, as if water had spilled onto it and it had been left out to dry.

He leaned forward and closely inspected the scene in front of him. Flug's face was slightly puffy and pink, as if he had been crying recently.

Black Hat's gaze narrowed. Why had he been crying? Standing straight he thought to himself for a moment before remembering the events he had worked so hard to clear his mind of.

"Oh, bloody hell..." He mumbled to himself before frowning and growling in repulsion.

Black Hat stood there, staring down at him. The longer he stared, the foggier his mind became. He wanted to leave and never see him again, but something inside him prevented him from moving. He was immobilized by something deep in his gut, a small flutter still remaining in him.

The flutter began to grow, extending wings inside his gut and crawling up to his chest. Snapping out of his trance he took a step back, realizing what was happening. He still had feelings for Flug, they hadn't left or even lessened.

Black Hat shook his head, hoping that by some magic the feelings would be shaken out. Alas, they were not, and he let out a shakey sigh in frustration. Looking back to Flug caused soft flutters to scatter throughout his core, and he hated it. He _loathed_ it. Why wouldn't it just go away!?

He growled loudly to himself, a bit too loudly. Flug was pulled back into consciousness, groaning as he pushed weight onto his arm to lift his body slightly. With a solid push he was in a sitting position. Moving his hands to rub his eyes, he noticed the absence of his bag and goggles.

His eyes snapped open and he immediately stared directly at Black Hat. Memories smashed into his head and he let out a loud squeal, waving his arms and falling back onto the floor.

"J-jefecito!" He sprang up and tried to walk forward towards Black Hat but was met with a stab of pain in his head and a feeling of nausea penetrated his stomach, causing him to stumble back and fall back onto the floor.

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that ever again."

Flug's eyes widened, and he felt something shatter deep in his chest.

Black Hat growled and turned, walking down the hall towards his office. Flug sat there and felt like he was going to vomit. He was unable to cry, there was nothing left to get out.

Watching his boss, Flug didn't move. He wasn't able to move, every part of his body felt weak. His body felt like he had weights tied to every muscle, and every movement was pain.

Everything felt hopeless. He had wanted to be with Black Hat so badly, he had wished so hard for him to realize his feelings, but never thought about if he would accept or reject them.

Flug turned his attention back to his boss. He had moved further down the hall, almost out of sight.

Why didn't Black Hat believe him? Why couldn't he believe that Flug was telling the truth?

Flug looked to the floor, pressing his palms down on the cood surface. His mind was blank for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes in determination. He gripped the floor, pushing his hands down hard and his whole body trembled.

If Black Hat refused believe his words, then he would _show_ him and _make_ him believe them.

 


	12. Believe

Flug stood. He ignored the pain and protests of his body, nausea stabing through his stomach and a jagged pain in his head blurring his vision. His emotions were jumbled and hard to distinguish, but only one though was clear in his mind.

He would _make_ Black Hat believe him.

Flug took a step forward, the joints in his knee cracking and his muscles screaming for him to stop.

He took another step.

And another.

Soon he was running across the mansion, leaving his bag behind, mind blurred from so many emotions fighting for dominance.

The front door opened and slammed shut, a high, giddy chuckle filling the room as he left.

Black Hat sat in his office doing work. He grumbled to himself and scowled, trying to focus his mind on the papers in front of him. Other thoughts ate away into his mind, begging to be given attention and acknowledgment.

He shook them away and continued working, doing his best to keep focused.

It became 3am. It was late and Black Hat was getting bored. He wanted a break for now, maybe he could walk around for a bit.

Before he had time to move, the door to his office swung open and slammed against the wall.

Black Hat was about to yell about knocking, but the sight in front of him left him speechless.

Flug stood there, without his bag, holding the brightest smile he had ever seen on the man.

"Flug? What has gotten into you?"

Flug walked forward and dropped a dead mouse on the desk. Black Hat looked down at it for a moment before looked back at Flug with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this for?"

Flug merely giggled, tilting his head with a wide smile.

Black Hat looked back to the rodent and picked it up, looking at it closely. It was still fresh.

Flug finally spoke up. "Do you like it?"

Black Hat stared at it blankly. He indeed liked it, but he didn't know why. "Well, yes. But why are you giving me this?"

Flug stood straight, almost excitedly. "It's a gift! When humans like eachother they give eachother gifts. You don't seem to be one to enjoy the gifts we normally do, so I tried to do something different that you might like." 

Black Hat looked at him in disbelief. "Humans give eachother gifts when they like eachother...? But... but you don't..."

Flug sighed and clenched his fists. "Yes, I do." He shook a bit, fear sparking in his chest. He couldn't take any more rejection. He just couldn't.

Black Hat stared at the mouse harder. He wanted to belive Flug. He really did. But this wasn't enough.

Flug noticed the thought process shifting around in Black Hat's mind and decided to try something else.

"Sir, are you familiar with any other ways we show our affectionate feelings?"

Black Hat pauses as he thinks. "Hmm. From what I've heard, humans who are in love tend to be very touchy. They shove their faces and groins together for some reason. Why?"

Flug grew nervous and swallowed hard, shakily reaching forward and putting his hands on Black Hat's desk.

"Sir, I'd l-like to show you... o-one of the ways w-we show l-love." Flug looked him in the eye shyly, his body trembling as he could feel his own cheeks heat up heavily.

Black Hat merely stared with an eyebrow raised, curious. He nodded his head, allowing Flug to continue.

Flug lurched forward, connecting their lips together.

Black Hat's eye widened, confusion shooting into his mind. He was confused at what this feeling was, and what it fully meant. He was confused as to why humans do this and why they even came up with something like this in the first place.

But what confused him most was why he was closing his eye and leaning into it, why he was running his hand through Flug's hair and pulling him closer, why he was actually _enjoying_ this.

Flug could feel Black Hat reacting, and he could feel that the response was positive. He leaned forward more over the desk, deepening the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

They opened their eyes and stared at eachother. Flug noticed Black Hat's face had gotten a darker hue around the cheeks, similar to the bright red of his own. Flug admired it in awe before Black Hat cleared his throat, alerting him that he's staring.

"So... uh... that's quite an... interesting human ritual."

Flug blushed harder and looked down. "Y-yeah, I g-guess so..." He started moving away, feeling defeated.

Black Hat grabbed his arm, preventing him from running. _"But_ it got it's point across."

Flug looked back at him in surprise. "W-what do y-"

He was cut off by Black Hat jerking him forward and slamming their lips together once again, reaching forward with his free hand and stroking Flug's cheek gently to calm the man down.

After a few seconds Black Hat broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Flug's.

"I believe you."

 


	13. Sleep

Flug lurched back. "Y-you do!?" He was at a loss for words, gawking at his boss.

Black Hat sighed. "Yes. I still find it hard to believe that you'd actually give your affection to a creature like me, but I do believe you... for now."

Flug smiles. "That's okay, take your time."

Black Hat sunk into his chair and looked at the ground. "So... what now?" He rubbed his arm, unsure of himself.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Flug asks, smile beaming.

"I... I enjoy the kissing thing. I want more." Black Hat mumbles.

Flug chuckles and walks around the desk, standing next to him and leaning forward. He takes Black Hat's cheeks in his hands and closes the gap between them.

After a few moments, they are lost in eachother. It takes a crashing sound from down the hall to snap them back into reality and pull apart.

They stare at the door, both debating on checking on it. Flug slowly moves away and towards the door, ready to investigate.

He opens the door slightly, and finds that it was just 5.0.5, who had knocked over a table and was picking it up. It was undamaged.

Flug closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh. He looks up at Black Hat, who is staring back at him.

"It was just 5.0.5, everything is fine."

Black Hat nods quietly in response.

Flug's eyes droop and he yawns. Black Hat looks over to the clock on the wall and becomes aware of the time and jerks up, standing and almost stumbling back.

"It's 4am! You shouldn't be awake right now! You need to sleep!" Black Hat sputters out, jumping out from behind the desk and rushing over to Flug.

Black Hat grabs him by the arm and drags him down the hall, quickly moving towards his own room. Once there, he throws open the door and shoves Flug inside.

"Whoa! Sir! No need to be so rough!" Flug blurts out, stumbling forward and falling face first onto the floor.

"No time! You need sleep." Black Hat answers, grabbing him by the leg and dragging him to the bed.

Flug groans, letting himself be dragged across the floor without a fight.

Black Hat picks him up by the hips and throws him onto the bed, a yelp coming from Flug as he is manhandled and slammed into the bed.

"S-sir! Must you-" He cuts himself off and groans louder before giving up, snuggling into the bed and sighing deeply in annoyance.

Black Hat stares at him for a moment before shifting uncomfortably. "Do... do you still want me to join you? Like we did before, or... or is it different now?"

Flug stares up at him blankly and blinks. With a slight chuckle his expression softens as he reaches forward and grabs hold of Black Hat's sleeve, giving it a small tug. "You are more than welcome to join me, if you'd like."

Black Hat looks away, trying to hide a smile that spread across his face. "Alright." He mumbles, removing his shoes, coat, and tie.

After setting them on a nearby chair he lays behind Flug, spooning him and wrapping his arms around Flug's waist. He can feel that Flug's muscles are relaxed, welcoming his presence. 

Flug lets out a relaxed sigh, melting into Black Hat and closing his eyes. He places a hand on Black Hat's, squeezing softly and smiling to himself.

Black Hat leans forward, burying his face in Flug's messy hair, enjoying the scent. He flicks his tongue out like a snake, taking in more of it.

"......Jefe? Did... did you just _lick_ me?" Flug opened an eye, trying to look up at Black Hat.

"What? No. Go to sleep." Black Hat answers, holding him tighter and growling softly.

An hour passes and Flug hadn't fallen asleep, and by the sounds Black Hat were making, he hadn't either. About a half hour ago Black Hat had begun purring. Loudly.

The sound was soothing. Flug enjoyed listening to it, it was relaxing and made him more drowsy. He was trying to stay awake, wishing to listen to it just a little bit more.

It had progressively gotten louder as time went on, and Flug had to physically restrain himself from falling asleep. He could feel Black Hat twitch every few minutes, and he could feel himself being pulled closer and cuddled into.

It felt so unreal to him, this was so unlike the Black Hat he had known for years. But here he was, laying in his bed, his boss behind him purring loudly like a happy cat.

Flug smiled to himself, for the first time in years he felt fully content and peaceful. He relaxes and lets his mind go, letting sleep flood his mind.

 


	14. Thank You

Flug woke up and was immediately greeted by a pain in his head. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. 'I shouldn't have been up that late...' He thinks to himself, closing his eyes for a few more seconds.

Once he opens them again he realizes that he is alone. He can't feel Black Hat behind him.

Flug shoots up, a throbbing pain banging into his head. He winces, giving a groan. Looking around the room, Black Hat is no where to be found. 'He must be in his office.' Flug thinks, stretching out his arms and letting out a soft moan.

As he moves to get out of bed he hears something crinkle. Looking down he sees a bag and goggles had been placed next to him.

Flug smiles, touched by the thoughtful gesture and puts them on. They fit well and he looks over at the clock.

"IT'S PAST NOON!" He blurts in panic, falling out of bed onto the floor with a thud.

He pushes himself up and runs out of the room. Nearly slamming into a wall twice, he gets to his own room and gets ready for the day.

Once ready he steps out and sighs. Giving himself a reassuring nod he goes down to the lab, getting straight to work to make up for all the time wasted within the past few weeks.

He worked and worked, not even taking a break to eat or rest.

Black Hat sat at his desk, working. He heard Flug run down the hall and smiles, knowing that he was awake. He stayed in his office, letting Flug get to work and make up for lost time.

The day goes by quick, and soon it has become night. Flug checks out for the day and makes his way to his room to get ready for bed.

Minutes later he's standing at Black Hat's room, knocking on the door. It opens, and Flug steps inside.

Black Hat is already laying in the bed, on his back, waiting for him.

"Hello, Jefazo." Flug walks towards the bed, smiling to himself at the sight of Black Hat.

"Mmmph." Black Hat hums in response, resting his eyes and letting his body relax.

Flug chuckles quietly to himself, looking down at his boss. He lifts his bag slightly, leaning forward, and kisses him.

Black Hat's eye shoots open and his body jerks in surprise, the contact being completely unexpected.

After the initial surprise wears off, he relaxes again, slowly closing his eye and pressing deep into the kiss.

Flug pulls away and smiles at him, enjoying the feeling lingering on his lips. Black Hat looks back at him, perplexed at the tingle left on his own.

Black Hat groans and grabs the rim of his hat and tips it down, hiding his face with a soft growl. Flug giggles at this, finding it cute.

Flug moves to pull his bag back down but is stopped by Black Hat, who has grabbed his wrist.

"Er, Flug. Take it off for tonight?" Black Hat looks up at him, flicking the rim of his hat back into its rightful place.

Flug pauses before agreeing, removing the bag and goggles with a smile. His hair is messy as usual, and his eyes look bright and full of life.

Flug sits on the bed next to Black Hat, giving a sigh and running a hand through his own hair.

Black Hat reaches forward and softly holds Flug's chin, running his thumb along the jawline. He inspects every inch of his face, pulling Flug forward on top of him for a quick kiss.

Flug flushes at the gesture and moves himself next to Black Hat, laying on his side facing him. Black Hat looks over at Flug for a moment, silent, before laying on his side as well, facing Flug.

They looked at eachother for a moment before Flug scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Black Hat, snuggling close and burying his face into his chest. Black Hat wraps his arms around Flug's waist, looking away.

"I'm... not sure what to do. This is new to me, and-"

"Shh. It's okay, Jefe. Relax."

Black Hat grumbles in annoyance and shoves his face into Flug's hair with a huff. He felt weak, he was acting like a _bloody **human.**_ He was disgusted in himself, but couldn't help the loud purr emitting from him as he was lost in the embrace.

They both drifted off to sleep, still clinging to eachother.

Flug woke first the next morning. He looked up at Black Hat's sleeping form and without thinking, he leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. Black Hat woke with a start, instinctively mutating his body into a gross mass before realizing it was just Flug and going back to normal.

Black Hat let out a huff, growling to himself and crossing his arms. Flug chuckled and sat up and stretched, a few bones cracking in the process. He let out a relieved sigh and turned to Black Hat.

"Want to get some sausages together for breakfast?"

Black Hat perked up at the mention of sausages, remembering their taste as his mouth began to water.

"...I'll take that as a yes."

Flug got out of bed, putting his bag and goggles back on and walked a few steps before turning to look at Black Hat. He got up, glancing at his removed clothes before shrugging and following Flug.

They got to the kitchen and Flug began cooking. Black Hat sat at the table, waiting. He could smell the food and hear it frying and he grumbled in irritation, wanting it done faster. With a groan he slams his head into the table and leaves it there.

A few minutes later the food is done and Flug sets the plate on the table. Black Hat jerks his head up and once he sees the food his body shoots into a sitting position and he starts gobbling them down.

Flug chuckles and eats a few, watching Black Hat scarf them down. After the plate is cleared, Black Hat lets out a satisfied burp.

Flug sets the plate near the sink for 5.0.5 to wash later. He walked back over to Black Hat, who is now standing and leaning against the table.

"Flug."

"Yes, Jefe?"

Black Hat pauses for a moment before responding. "Remember... remember when I said I don't want you calling me Jefecito anymore?"

Flug nods, looking down at the floor.

"...Forget I said that. It's fine to call me that if you'd so wish."

Flug smiles brightly, "Thank you, Jefe!" He steps forward and pushes his bag up, giving Black Hat a peck on the lips.

Black Hat expected it this time, doing his best to return the kiss.

"Well, well, well! Look who was right all along! It was me! I was right! You two are dating!"

Black Hat and Flug spin around and go stiff at the sight of Dementia standing there, leaning against 5.0.5, who looked very embarrassed to be there.

Dementia lets out a triumphant giggle, jumping up and down and cheering.

"Oh..." "Um..." Black Hat and Flug awkwardly look between eachother. Flug is thankful to have a bag to hide his face, Black Hat was not as lucky.

Dementia runs up to them and throws her arms around them, cheering loudly about how she was right.

She is cut off when they dump her on the floor, both glaring down at her.

"So how long have y'all been fucking?"

Black Hat snarls, "We haven't done that!"

Flug squeaks and looks away. "We've only really been a thing for a few days..."

He pauses. "We... **are** dating, right, sir?"

Black Hat thinks for a moment and nods.

Dementia stands up and coos, "Aww, you guys are adorable! I ship it so hard!"

Black Hat blinks. "...Ship?" Flug chuckles and leans over to whisper an explanation to him.

Dementia turns to 5.0.5, who had snuck out of the room to give them some space. "5.0.5 GET BACK HERE! I NEED A WINGMAN TO HELP ME TEASE THEM!" She runs down the hall in search of him, leaving Black Hat and Flug by themselves.

Flug sighs, "I have a headache..."

"You are a headache."

Flug looks up at him. "Wow, thanks."

"Get to work."

Black Hat walks out of the kitchen and goes to his office. Flug rolls his eyes with a huff, walking out of the room. As he heads to the lab he chuckles to himself, sighing in amusment.

He works for a few hours, losing himself in his work and not paying attention to the time. After a few hours, it was late into the afternoon and 5.0.5 peeked into the lab.

"Oh, hello 5.0.5. What are you doing here?"

The bear walks up to him with a happy smile. "Baw!" He makes a heart with his paws, causing Flug to blush.

"Dem sent you, didn't she?"

5.0.5 only responds by walking forward and giving Flug a tight hug.

"Ack! I get it! You're happy! What do you want!?"

5.0.5 merely giggles, poking his nose through the bag before leaving. Flug sighs and takes this distraction from work as a sign that he should probably take a break and get something to eat. 

After eating he heads back to the lab, working until the curfew Black Hat had set for him a few weeks prior.

Once he finished getting ready for bed he headed to Black Hat's room. Before he could knock the door opened, and Black Hat stood there.

Flug walked in and they went to the bed, laying down together as they had been doing for weeks.

Flug removed his bag and goggles and snuggled into his chest, and Black Hat ran a hand through Flug's hair. Black Hat could feel many things going on in his body, and for the first time, he embraced them.

He knew what this was. He knew how he felt. All of his questions that had been torturing his mind, all of them had finally been answered.

He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure how to act with this new relationship. He wasn't sure what was expected of him and what wasn't.

But he did know that everything would be okay. He knew that Flug was there with him, he knew Flug would help him figure out anything that confused him.

Flug snuggled closer, distracting Black Hat from his thoughts. "Jefe...Jefecito?" Flug mumbled, barely audible.

"Yes, Flug?"

Flug hesitated, nervous about what he wanted to say. "I... I want to say thank you. I think my insomnia is gone. I think it's because you're here with me."

Black Hat stayed quiet, holding him close.

"Jefecito?"

"Hm?"

"I... I love you. You don't have to say it back if you don't want to. I understand. Just... just know that I do. Just know that I do care, and... and know that I'm not lying."

"..."

A silence passed between them, the seconds feeling like hours.

"Flug?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With that, Flug smiled and relaxed into the embrace. They layed there together, enjoying each other's company until they fell asleep. Both were blissfully oblivious to the world around them; all that mattered was that they were together, in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
